As Saídas Misteriosas de Kaoru
by Madam Spooky
Summary: Um mal entendido leva Kenshin, Sano e Kaoru a terem que dar explicações a Saitou. Qual deles dirá a verdade?
1. No Ponto de Vista do Galo

**AS SAÍDAS MISTERIOSAS DE KAORU **

(Madam Spooky)

**Retratação:** Rurouni Kenshin e suas respectivas personagens não me pertencem. Essa história tem o único objetivo de divertir a quem escreve e a quem lê. 

**Agradecimentos a: **_Hana Himura_, por me tirar das confabulações de uma folha de papel em branco em um consultório de dentista...; _Artemisa_, por ler essa história e me convencer que estava suficientemente razoável para publicar...; _Leny Saito_, a quem eu dedico essa história, por seus comentários sempre muito gentis. 

-

**Parte I - **No Ponto de Vista do Galo

-

-

**Quando Kenshin entrou na sala da delegacia acompanhado por Saitou, dois pares de olhos se viraram imediatamente em sua direção. Kaoru e Sano ocupavam duas das três cadeiras dispostas na frente de uma mesa de trabalho de tamanho um tanto exagerado, repleta de papéis simetricamente ordenados sobre ela.**

**Kenshin ocupou a terceira cadeira de cabeça baixa e em silêncio. Não queria olhar para a expressão divertida de Saitou e não tinha coragem de encarar Kaoru. Aquela situação era culpa dele e de mais ninguém. Bom, talvez devesse culpar Sano também, afinal, se não fossem pelos conselhos do amigo nada daquilo teria acontecido.**

**- Muito bem... – começou Saitou e parecia estar fazendo um esforço enorme para não rir – os três podem começar explicando o que estavam fazendo naquela casa de má fama.**

**Kenshin olhou para o lado de relance. O rosto de Kaoru estava escarlate e ela parecia querer afundar-se no chão. Do outro lado, Sano olhava para cima sem muito interesse. Não parecia sequer estar ouvindo as palavras de Saitou. Engano.**

**- Nenhum de vocês vai dizer nada?**

**- A culpa foi do Kenshin – disse Sano de repente.**

**Kenshin piscou duas vezes como se procurasse assimilar o que estava ouvindo, depois explodiu.**

**- Minha culpa? MINHA CULPA??? – ele parecia realmente irritado, seus olhos adquiriram uma cor estranha, diferente do âmbar de Battousai, no entanto em nada lembrando o violeta do Rurouni. Não podia acreditar que estivera as últimas horas se culpando por toda aquela confusão e Sano não sentia nem uma ponta de remorso – Para início de conversa, eu nunca teria desconfiado da senhorita Kaoru se VOCÊ não tivesse me dito que ela estava tendo um caso.**

**- Quem, eu????? – Sano colocou a mão sobre o peito e franziu a testa como se estivesse bastante ofendido – Quem foi que chegou na minha casa parecendo um fantasma de tão branco e choramingando que a Kaoru estava mentindo?**

**Com esse comentário Kaoru levantou a cabeça e olhou para Kenshin interrogativamente. Ele, no entanto, estava zangado demais para prestar atenção. Continuou encarando Sano.**

**- Eu não estava choramingando!!! Você e seus conselhos brilhantes...**

**- Saiba que gente mais importante se mataria por um conselho meu!!!**

**Saitou riu dessa última observação, mas continuou a observar a discussão sem interferir.**

**- Só se for POR CAUSA de um conselho seu!!!**

**Sano estava ficando vermelho. Se Kaoru não estivesse sentada entre ele e Kenshin, provavelmente já teria partido para a violência.**

**- Que eu saiba, VOCÊ acreditou naquela velha bisbilhoteira!**

**- Este servo devia ter ouvido o que ela disse e falado com a senhorita Kaoru!!! Com um talento como o seu para resolver questões amorosas não é por acaso que nunca conseguiu nada com a Rapo... a senhorita Megumi!**

**Agora ele tinha tocado em um ponto delicado e isso Sano não deixaria sem revidar.**

**- Pelo menos a Raposa tem a disposição um homem de verdade. Não é como um certo ruivo raquítico vestido de rosa que não consegue satisfazer uma mulher porque tem uns duzentos homens correndo atrás dele e que podem não gostar de vê-lo com uma!!!!!!**

**- ORO?**

**Kaoru cobriu a boca com as mãos e lançou para Saitou um olhar suplicante. Alguém tinha que parar aquela discussão.**

**- Chega! – gritou o ex-lobo de mibu antes que Kenshin ficasse realmente zangado ou que Sanosuke decidisse resolver a questão com os punhos. – Eu os trouxe aqui para ouvir uma explicação, não para ver os dois discutindo sobre a imbecilidade de Sagara e os modos delicados de Himura...**

**- ORO?**

**- Tanu... Kamiya-san... ****Pode nos explicar o que foi que aconteceu?**

**- Bem, eu... sou a menos indicada para isso... não fui eu quem começou toda essa confusão... – Kaoru mudou de repente de uma expressão tímida para uma bastante irritada. – Mas o que eu sei é que estava cuidando da minha própria vida quando o baka do Sano resolveu se meter onde não era chamado me seguindo. Ele sequer tomou cuidado para não ser descoberto, simplesmente estava lá, bisbilhotando descaradamente os meus passos...**

**Sano cruzou os braços e se encolheu na cadeira enquanto Kenshin abriu um sorriso triunfante.**

**- Mas não foi só isso... – continuou Kaoru – Se o Kenshin não tivesse ouvido as idiotices do Sano...**

**- Isso mesmo e... JO-CHAN!!!!!!**

**Saitou suspirou pacientemente.**

**- Muito bem, quem vai começar a explicar?**

**- Eu! – gritou Sano antes que Kenshin pudesse fazê-lo e começou a narrar sua versão da história.**

***

Eu acordei cedo aquela manhã. Não tenho esse costume, nem preciso, uma vez que não trabalho há algum tempo. Não que eu não queira trabalhar, o problema é que ninguém reconhece as minhas habilidades e eu não tenho que aceitar qualquer trabalho que me apareça se não corresponde aquilo que eu sei que mereço. Mas isso não vem ao caso. Eu acordei cedo por causa de umas batidas na porta de casa. Naquela hora pensei que era algum dos meus amigos do círculo de jogo... de leitura, mas na verdade era o idiota do Kenshin. Estava branco como cera... 

*** 

**- Espera aí! – interrompeu Kenshin – Como assim cedo? Este servo bateu na sua porta as dez da manhã.**

**- Eu tinha ido dormir as nove!!! – respondeu Sano irritado.**

**Kenshin cruzou os braços e ficou quieto.**

***

Ele estava parecendo um fantasma. Juro que pensei que alguma coisa muito grave tivesse acontecido. O idiota passou direto para minha sala antes mesmo que eu o convidasse a entrar. Eu nunca tinha visto Kenshin Himura tão transtornado. Naquele momento eu só tinha uma idéia do que poderia ter acontecido. 

- ONDE VOCÊ ESTAVA COM A CABEÇA, KENSHIN??? 

Eu dei um soco nele antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa. Estava irritado. Ninguém podia me culpar por pensar mal, o que mais poderia alterar tanto o idiota do Kenshin? 

- VOCÊ DORMIU COM A JO-CHAN E AGORA ESTÁ SE SENTINDO CULPADO! COMO PÔDE TER FEITO UMA COISA DESSAS??????? 

*** 

**- SANOSUKE!!! – Kaoru deu um salto – Como... Como você pôde pensar uma coisa dessas???**

**Saitou sorriu.**

**- Algo assim só podia vir da cabeça oca do Crista de Galo...**

**- Isso mesmo! – gritou Kenshin.**

**Saitou continuou:**

**- Onde já se viu pensar que alguma mulher em seu juízo perfeito dormiria com Himura sem a desgraça de ser sua esposa?**

**- ORO??????**

**Sano esmurrou a mesa violentamente.**

**- Vocês vão ficar me interrompendo???**

**Saitou deixa escapar um longo suspiro.**

**- Prossiga...**

***

Quando Kenshin se recuperou, explicou o que realmente tinha acontecido. Parece que ele estava estendendo roupa no jardim quando apareceu a vizinha, uma bruxa velha e feia que vive metendo o nariz onde não é chamada. Lembro que outro dia ela implicou porque eu acompanhava Megumi até em casa à noite, como se eu fosse alguma espécie de pervertido. Deu vontade de gritar que andava com o Kenshin, mas não era igual a ele, embora ela certamente não se importasse... 

*** 

**- ORO???**

***

Parece que a velha tinha dito ao Kenshin que a Kaoru estava pulando a cerca ou algo assim e ele ficou desesperado. Veio direto à minha casa, claro. Posso ser mais jovem que Kenshin, mas tenho dez vezes mais experiência que ele. O caso foi que o Kenshin acreditou mesmo na velha e não tinha coragem de falar com a Jo-chan. Ele queria saber o que eu achava que ele devia fazer e eu falei o óbvio: 

- A siga da próxima vez que ela sair de casa e quando a vir se encontrando com o tal sujeito, quebre a cara dele por se meter com a sua mulher. 

*** 

**- SANOSUKE!!!!!!! QUE HIST"RIA É ESSA??? COMO VOCÊ PÔDE ACONSELHAR KENSHIN A FAZER UMA COISA DESSAS???**

**Kenshin sorriu. Enfim Kaoru tinha percebido que Sano era o idiota naquela história toda e não ele.**

**- E KENSHIN!!!!! COMO VOCÊ PÔDE TER SIDO IDIOTA A PONTO DE CONCORDAR???**

**- ORO??? Mas senhorita Kaoru...**

**Saitou balançou a cabeça impacientemente.**

**- Deixem o Crista de Galo continuar!!!!!!**

*** 

Kenshin ficou confuso no início, mas decidiu acatar o meu brilhante conselho. Ele voltou para casa naquela manhã e eu segui com as minhas atividades diárias. Só à noite voltamos a nos ver. 

Eu cheguei ao dojo, coincidentemente, por volta da hora do jantar. Yahiko estava sentado no alpendre com cara de poucos amigos. 

- E aí, Yahiko? Como vai a vida? – eu perguntai me sentando ao lado dele. 

Ele soltou um longo suspiro e disse irritado: 

- O Kenshin ainda não terminou de fazer o jantar. Ele está há um tempão gritando na frente do quarto da feia. 

Eu franzi a testa lembrando do que acontecera mais cedo. Não era possível que Kenshin tivesse ignorado minha magnífica sugestão e perguntado diretamente a Jo-chan o que estava acontecendo. 

O procurei pelo dojo até encontra-lo exatamente onde Yahiko tinha indicado. Na porta do quarto de Jo-chan. 

- Kaoru, abra a porta, por favor! Se há alguma coisa te preocupando você tem que me contar! Eu estou me sentindo culpado... Kaoru, por favor... 

Me aproximei dele e interferi naquela cena patética educadamente. 

- O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO, SEU BAKA!!!!!!! 

- Oro??? 

Kenshin deu um salto. 

- O que está acontecendo aqui??? 

Então ele me explicou tudo. Parece que Jo-chan tinha chegado bem tarde em casa. Ele não a tinha seguido. Ela sequer perguntara pelo jantar, tinha passado direto para o quarto onde se trancou e começou a chorar. Kenshin pensou que ela tivesse descoberto a nossa conversa e por isso estava lá, na porta do quarto dela, sofrendo como um condenado. 

*** 

**- Ah, Kenshin... – disse Kaoru com um sorriso terno – Você estava mesmo sofrendo por minha causa?**

**Kenshin devolveu o sorriso e os dois ficaram fitando um ao outro em silêncio.**

**Saitou fez uma carranca.**

**- Sagara, é melhor continuar antes que eu comece a passar mal...**

***

Eu balancei a cabeça nervosamente. Como o Kenshin podia ser tão idiota? Jo-chan não tinha como ter nos descoberto. Só havia uma explicação para ela estar sofrendo tanto. 

- O cara com quem ela estava se encontrando deu o fora nela! 

- ORO? 

Kenshin fez uma cara que parecia que eu tinha dito que o mundo ia acabar. Eu esperei os olhos dele ficarem amarelos e que ele pegasse a sakabatou e saísse como louco atrás do tal cara para mata-lo, mas, ao invés disso, ele fez algo que eu nunca esperaria. Ele disse: 

- Kaoru dono merece ser feliz. Se a felicidade dela está com esse desconhecido, vou encontra-lo e trazê-lo de volta para ela. 

Ele saiu me deixando ali parado, perplexo demais para responder. 

A próxima vez que o vi foi na noite do dia seguinte. Eu estava em uma reunião de negócios com uns amigos em um bar no subúrbio quando Kenshin entrou. Ele passou direto para uma mesa onde dois homens conversavam. Segurou um deles pela roupa e começou a espanca-lo. Em seguida apareceu Jo-chan um tanto quanto descomposta gritando para que o Kenshin parasse. Quando ele se acalmou, e a essa altura já tinha deixado o sujeito inconsciente, Kaoru o arrastou para fora. Depois disso não nos encontramos mais. Não até agora... 

***

**- Ham... – Saitou lançou a Kaoru um olhar desconfiado – O que quis dizer com "descomposta"?**

**Kaoru ruborizou-se furiosamente enquanto os olhos de Kenshin mudaram para o âmbar de Battousai. Sano, no entanto, não se importou.**

**- Ela tinha as roupas rasgadas e o cabelo desordenado...**

**- SANO!!!!!!**

**Kaoru gritou.**

**Saitou olhou de Kenshin para Kaoru.**

**- Vocês dois confirmam essa versão, apesar de todos os furos? – perguntou.**

**- NÃO!!! – responderam os dois em coro.**

**- Não foi assim que aconteceu! – disse Kenshin.**

**- Vejo que Battousai tem uma versão diferente dos fatos. – disse Saitou. – Mal posso esperar para ouvir.**

**Kenshin respirou fundo e começou a falar.**

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

**NOTA:** Esse foi o primeiro capítulo. Perdão pelo título que dei a ele, realmente não tenho criatividade para títulos. 

A idéia para essa história surgiu quando encontrei meu antigo livro de redação da oitava série. Lá encontrei uma narrativa de um assassinato sob cinco pontos de vista diferentes e resolvi escrever algo parecido. Eu, geralmente, demoro a ter alguma idéia que me agrade, mas essa me saiu muito divertida de escrever. Espero que tenham igualmente se divertido ao ler e que me digam o que acharam. Tenho esperança de que não esteja muito ruim, especialmente no que diz respeito ao português. 

Muito obrigada e por favor, deixem revisão. Nos vemos em breve. ^_^

Tenham todos um Feliz Natal!!! 


	2. O Fumante Misterioso

**AS SAÍDAS MISTERIOSAS DE KAORU **

(Madam Spooky) 

**Retratação:** Rurouni Kenshin e suas respectivas personagens não me pertencem. Essa história tem o único objetivo de divertir a quem escreve e a quem lê. 

** - **

**Parte II - **O Fumante Misterioso 

-

-

Toda essa confusão começou na manhã de três dias atrás. Este servo jamais esqueceria um dia como aquele. Os pássaros nos privilegiavam com seu canto harmonioso, o sol brilhava forte tornando o clima extremamente agradável, o vento soprava na direção oposta ao quintal do dojo levando as folhas secas para longe em uma bonita dança cheia de cores... 

***

**- Sim... – interrompeu Kaoru sonhadoramente – Parece que o clima estava muito romântico... **

**Kenshin deu de ombros. **

**- Se estava romântico eu não sei. – disse ele. Em seguida seus olhos adquiriram um brilho emocionado. – Mas era uma manhã perfeita para lavar roupa! **

***

Eu decidi que aproveitaria o dia para lavar toda a roupa que deixara acumular na última semana quando tivera que fazer uma limpeza geral no dojo. Estava absorto na escolha do sabão certo para os lençóis brancos. Não sei se vocês sabem, mas os lençóis que a senhorita Kaoru usa são de um tecido muito delicado. É muito importante escolher o sabão certo para um tecido como aquele ou logo ele fica gasto e com uma aparência terrível, sem falar...

***

**- HIMURA! – gritou Saitou. **

**- Oro... **

**- Eu agradeço muito a sua disposição em nos ensinar as sua técnicas secretas de lavagem de roupa – disse o policial sarcasticamente – MAS O QUE DIABOS ISSO TEM A VER COM A MALDITA CONFUSÃO NA CASA DE MÁ FAMA?? **

**Kenshin encolheu-se na cadeira. Era melhor não contrariar ou os três acabariam o dia atrás das grades. Se não fosse por Kaoru, ele não se importaria. Sano bem que merecia passar uma noite olhando para a cara de Saitou. O pensamento o fez sorrir. **

**- Por que o sorriso, Himura? – perguntou Saitou cada vez mais impaciente. – Continue falando, eu não tenho o dia todo! **

***

Como eu dizia, estava compenetrado no trabalho quando ouvi alguém me chamar. Era a senhora Utada, a vizinha. Ela é uma mulher de uns sessenta anos, baixa e corpulenta. Tem os cabelos sempre presos para trás em um coque engraçado que nunca consegue deixar exatamente no centro da cabeça. O rosto dela mais parece uma caricatura com um par de olhos muito pequenos contrastando com um nariz que ocupa pelo menos metade de seu rosto. É uma senhora muito simpática, sempre preocupada com os outros. Precisa ver quando eu e a Kaoru estamos sozinhos no dojo como ela fica observando, pronta a ajudar se qualquer problema surgir. Aquele rosto esbanja carinho de mãe.

***

**- Você ficou maluco, Kenshin? – interrompeu Kaoru de repente. – Aquela velha maluca não perde a chance de nos espionar achando que vai nos pegar em alguma situação imprópria! **

**- Oro...? – Kenshin encarou Kaoru chocado – Como você pode dizer uma coisa dessas? Tudo o que aquela mulher tão gentil faz é cuidar de você... **

**- Kenshin, estou começando a concordar com Sano que você é um grande idiota – respondeu Kaoru – Como pode dizer que os olhares venenosos da vizinha bisbilhoteira esbanjam carinho de mãe? **

**- Eu não sou idiota. - disse Kenshin decepcionado com a falsa impressão que Kaoru parecia ter da pobre vizinha. – Eu sei o que acontece, a senhorita não precisa esconder. Sei que fica irritada quando falo com outra mulher, mas a senhora Utada já é de idade e... **

**- KENSHIN NO BAKA!!!!!!!! **

**Felizmente para Kenshin, Sano segurou Kaoru antes que ela pudesse atingi-lo com o bokken que levava bem preso a cintura. O ex-rurouni ignorou o gesto e continuou falando. **

*** 

A senhora Utada se aproximou de mim pela murada que separava a propriedade dela do dojo Kamiya e me deu um gentil bom dia que este servo respondeu com um sorriso. Ela continuou ali parada falando sobre assuntos do dia a dia, como o tempo e a situação do país com o novo governo, até que percebeu o silêncio no dojo e, muito preocupada, perguntou:

- Onde está a menina Kamiya?

Este servo respondeu que a senhorita Kaoru ainda dormia. Não tinha motivos para acreditar que já estivesse acordada levando em conta que Yahiko também dormia e é sempre ele que a acorda aos berros todas as manhãs para lembrar-lhe do treino de kenjutsu. Com a minha resposta, a senhora Utada pareceu ainda mais preocupada.

- Mas como... tem certeza? Eu mesma podia jurar que a vi saindo hoje bem cedinho.

Isso me caiu como um balde de água fria. A senhorita Kaoru não podia ter saído sem me avisar, ainda mais sozinha, com todos os perigos que rondam as ruas de Tokyo de madrugada. Ela poderia ser atacada, atropelada, seqüestrada, ferida ou centenas de atrocidades semelhantes. Foi isso que eu disse a senhora Utada. Ela sorriu.

- Quanto a isso não precisa se preocupar. – disse em tom de descaso. Certamente não teria dito nada se soubesse o quanto me afetaria, mas a senhora Utada é uma mulher muito boa e não queria me deixar pensando no pior. – Ela saiu com aquele rapaz bonito de ontem. O namorado dela, eu acho...

Aquelas palavras me desconcertaram tanto que acabei fazendo uma coisa terrível...

***

**- Você matou a velha? – perguntou Saitou com os olhos fixos em Kenshin. **

**Kenshin lançou-lhe um olhar confuso como se fitasse uma pessoa completamente louca. **

**Sano o encarou divertidamente. **

**- Ou deu o troco a Jo-chan com a velha? Hehehehe... **

**- SANO! – repreendeu Kaoru. – Será que você não consegue pensar em nada que não tenha alguma depravação implícita?? **

**- Bem... se tratando do Kenshin... **

**- ORO! **

**- Enfim, Battousai, qual foi a coisa tão terrível que você fez? **

**- Este servo... – Kenshin hesitou com lágrimas nos olhos – Este servo deixou cair uma meia vermelha na tina da roupa branca. **

**Saitou, Sano e Kaoru ficaram em silêncio, perplexos demais para responderem. **

*** 

A senhora Utada olhou para mim confusa. Ela finalmente percebera que Kaoru nada me dissera sobre fosse lá com quem tinha saído àquela manhã. 

- Oh... eu acho que acabei falando o que não devia... – ela disse.

- Não... – respondi – a senhora pode continuar falando, eu gostaria muito de saber quem é este homem com quem Kaoru saiu, ela pode estar em perigo...

- Ela parecia muito feliz... – respondeu ela – mas quem sou eu para julgar isso... é melhor que pergunte diretamente para ela.

Esse foi o conselho que ela me deu e que desgraçadamente não ouvi. De qualquer forma, eu não tinha cara para perguntar a senhorita Kaoru sobre seus namorados...

*** 

**- O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ QUERENDO INSINUAR COM ESSA HIST"RIA DE "SEUS NAMORADOS"??? – gritou Kaoru encostando a mão perigosamente no bokken. **

**- Na-Na-Nada... este servo quis dizer que não podia se meter na vida pessoal da senhorita, afinal, nós somos só amigos... **

**Kaoru pareceu esquecer o bokken e ficou quieta com a cabeça baixa e o olhar perdido. **

**Kenshin suspirou aliviado. **

*** 

Foi aí que guardei toda a roupa e corri para a casa de Sano, devo salientar que em uma das piores atitudes que já tomei na vida. Passei meia hora batendo na porta, antes de ouvir a voz sonolenta dele vindo de dentro. 

- Hoje não, Megumi. Estou cansado, vê se marca uma hora... 

Este servo ignorou o que ouviu e continuou batendo até ele abrir a porta. Tinha um aspecto terrível. Os olhos estavam vermelhos e inchados, o cabelo mais desordenado que o habitual, se é que isso é possível, e as roupas que usa no dia a dia bastante amarrotadas e, palavra de quem entende do assunto, precisando ser lavadas com urgência. Provavelmente o resultado de mais uma noite de jogatina e bebedeira. 

- O que você quer tão cedo, Kenshin? – perguntou ele impacientemente. 

- Oro? Já são dez da manhã... 

- Claro, claro.... É bom ser algo importante para você vir me incomodar praticamente de madrugada... 

Sano me deixou entrar e eu contei toda a história sobre o que a senhora Utada, tão inocentemente, me contara. Não poupei detalhes e garanto que em nem um momento deixei transparecer meu transtorno. 

- Ora, Kenshin, você não achava que Jo-chan ia te esperar para sempre, não é? – foi a resposta de Sano. 

- Oro? 

- As mulheres precisam de calor humano, não vê a Raposa? Não há uma noite sequer que ela não apareça por aqui... 

- A senhorita Megumi tem muitos pacientes por essa área... – eu respondi. 

- Claro, claro... não passa de desculpa para me ver... 

- Por que? Você esteve machucado? 

- Não, a Megumi é quem acaba comigo. 

Depois de algum tempo, quando eu desistira de entender o problema de Sano e finalmente consegui que ele parasse de se gabar de suas, segundo ele, inúmeras e maravilhosas qualidades muito apreciadas pelas mulheres, pedi um conselho quanto ao que fazer sobre a minha situação com Kaoru. 

- A mulher é sua, você viu primeiro e se esse cara não aceita isso, a única coisa a ser feita é espanca-lo impiedosamente até que aprenda. 

***

**- Outro conselho típico de Sagara... – disse Saitou lançando a Sano um olhar reprovador. – Como se espancar e deixar o cara vivo resolvesse de alguma coisa... **

*** 

Eu, claro, não dei maior atenção a parte do "quebrar a cara impiedosamente", mas Sano me convenceu que seguir Kaoru seria uma boa idéia. Quero deixar bem claro que pensei assim visando unicamente à segurança da senhorita Kaoru. 

Voltei para o dojo pensando em ficar atento se ela sairia na manhã seguinte. Segui com minhas tarefas diárias normais, embora não tenha conseguido me concentrar muito bem nelas... Kaoru, segundo Yahiko, estava dando aula no dojo vizinho e eu mal podia esperar para que ela chegasse. Quem sabe ela mesma não me dissesse alguma coisa a respeito do homem misterioso? 

Acho que o que aconteceu em seguida vocês já sabem. Kaoru apareceu chorando e eu fiquei desesperado porque pensei que ela tivesse descoberto que eu sabia de tudo. Talvez tivesse falado com a senhora Utada ou, o mais provável, Sano tivesse trocado a informação por dinheiro. 

Ela se trancou no quarto e eu fiquei na porta... ham... tentando me explicar. Sano chegou logo em seguida e começou a gritar que eu era um baka e que provavelmente o homem com quem Kaoru estava saindo a tinha abandonado. 

Eu acho que levei menos de dez segundos pensando naquilo, pois eu sabia a única coisa que eu podia fazer. Este servo resolveu procurar o tal homem que fez Kaoru sofrer tanto e lutar para que os dois ficassem juntos. A felicidade dela era o mais importante. 

*** 

**- Você acha isso mesmo, Kenshin? – perguntou Kaoru sem olhar para ele. **

**- Sim... – respondeu Kenshin de cabeça baixa – Este servo faria qualquer coisa para ver a senhorita Kaoru feliz... **

**Sano deixou escapar uma risadinha. **

**- Qualquer coisa, é? **

**- SANOSUKE!!!!!!!!! – Kaoru gritou e o puxou pelo braço derrubando-o da cadeira. **

*** 

Procurei pelo tal namorado secreto da senhorita Kaoru por um bom tempo, mas não consegui sequer uma pista. Megumi e Tae, aparentemente, não sabiam de nada. Voltei a perguntar a senhora Utada, mas ela apenas disse que era um rapaz adorável, porém com um vício detestável. Parece que o tal rapaz só era visto por ela fumando... 

*** 

**- Vício detestável? – perguntou Saitou se controlando para ficar calmo. – O que você quer dizer com vício detestável? **

**Kenshin engoliu um seco. **

**- Sabe como são as mulheres, notam qualquer bobagem e rotulam de vício detestável... Eu, pessoalmente, acho o cigarro um hábito muito elegante... **

**- Sei... continue falando, antes que eu me arrependa... – disse Saitou ainda zangado. **

**Kenshin obedeceu. **

*** 

No dia seguinte, Kaoru saiu bem cedo outra vez. Este servo não podia deixar as coisas como estavam, tinha que descobrir de uma vez por todas quem estava deixando-a tão perturbada. Então, eu a segui. 

A princípio foi fácil, mas acho que estava tão nervoso que acabei deixando com que ela percebesse minha presença. Ela parou de repente e olhou para trás. 

- É você Sanosuke?? – perguntou zangada. – Eu não sei porque agora você está com essa mania de me seguir, mas é melhor que volte para casa!! – ela respirou fundo e recomeçou a andar, não sem antes dizer. – Eu vou fingir que não te vi e não volte a me seguir! 

Eu fiquei confuso. Aquilo queria dizer que Sano tinha seguido Kaoru outro dia? Mas ele não me disse nada... 

*** 

**- O que tem a dizer sobre isso, Sagara? **

**Sano olhou para os lados como se procurasse um meio de escapar, mas tudo o que encontrou foi a visão da porta trancada e as expressões interrogativas de Kenshin e Kaoru. **

**- Bom, eu... sabe como é... eu acho... **

**- Responda! – a voz de Saitou soou tão fria que foi impossível para Sano não obedecer. **

**- Talvez eu tenha seguido... Mas foi só uma vez! **

**- Não me interessa se foi uma ou dez vezes! - disse Saitou exaltado - É melhor explicar agora o porquê de não ter citado isso em seu depoimento!! **

**- Bem, é que Jo-chan percebeu minha presença e começou a gritar feito histérica... **

**- EU NÃO ESTAVA GRITANDO COMO HISTÉRICA!!! **

**- Ah, sim? E o que pensa que está fazendo agora? **

**Sano e Kaoru estavam a ponto de se atracarem, mas Saitou os impediu com o mesmo tom de voz frio. **

**- Depois esclarecemos essa história... Por enquanto vamos ver como termina a versão de Battousai. **

*** 

Eu não dei ouvidos ao apelo de Kaoru. De qualquer maneira, ela mandou embora o Sano e não a mim... Vi quando entrou em uma rua escura e só então percebi que carregava um pequeno pacote consigo. Ela parou em frente a uma casa e começou a olhar nervosamente para os lados, parecia preocupada. Claro, preocupada se o homem do encontro viria ou não... 

Passaram-se cerca de trinta minutos até que ele apareceu. Era alto, tinha os cabelos negros, curtos e a pele morena, usava um bigode exagerado e uma barba rala. A julgar por seus modos e roupas, um terno de um verde muito vivo, eu diria que era ocidental. Um homem extremamente feio. 

*** 

**- Feio??? – perguntaram ao mesmo tempo Kaoru e Saitou, ambos parecendo contrariados. **

**- Ele tinha aquele bigode enorme... – disse Kenshin. – E um péssimo gosto para roupas. **

**- Eu acho que ele se vestia muito bem. – disse Kaoru. **

**- Hunf! Os ocidentais têm muito bom gosto para roupas. – completou Saitou. **

**- Estranho você defender esse cara, Saitou... – disse Sano fingindo desinteresse. **

**O policial esfregou as mãos nervosamente. **

**- Pois saiba que não se deve criticar o bom gosto de um homem! Agora calem a boca e deixem Battousai terminar de dizer o que sabe de uma vez por todas! **

*** 

Kaoru e o homem entraram em um restaurante e eu os perdi de vista. Na verdade, eu quis perde-los de vista... Ela parecia tão feliz... Eu não queria atrapalhar... Bom, no dia seguinte resolvi voltar aquele restaurante, só para ter certeza de que estava tudo bem. Encontrei Kaoru na porta, com as roupas sujas e rasgadas, os cabelos desordenados e o rosto muito pálido. 

Entrei correndo no lugar e Kaoru me seguiu. O cara estava sentado em uma mesa, rindo enquanto assistia a um espetáculo realizado por um grupo de mulheres de aparência muito suspeita. Em suas mãos, uma fita azul que eu conhecia muito bem, pertencia a Kaoru. 

Naquele momento tudo em que pude pensar foi que ele fizera mal a ela e precisava pagar. Avancei para cima do cara feito louco e felizmente a senhorita Kaoru me tirou de lá ou eu teria espancado o desgraçado até a morte. 

*** 

**Kaoru e Sano se voltaram para Saitou que estava tendo uma crise de riso jamais testemunhada por nenhum deles e, desconfiava Kenshin, por nenhuma outra pessoa. **

**- O Saitou está bem? – perguntou Sano. **

**- Ele parece mal... – respondeu Kaoru tratando de se afastar. **

**- Saitou... **

**Kenshin tão pouco entendia a reação do outro... **

**- Você espancando alguém até a morte...? – A pergunta de Saitou foi seguida por nova risada. – Ainda mais um policial... **

**Kaoru deu um passo em direção a Saitou. **

**- Eu não me lembro de ter dito que ele era policial... **

**Saitou recuperou rapidamente a compostura e voltou a exibir a costumeira expressão irritada. **

**- Eu sou da polícia, sei quando há um homem da lei envolvido em situações como esta! Claro, não foi culpa dele... **

**- Sei não... – disse Sano. – Você defende muito o tal cara, estou começando a desconfiar... **

**- Não há nada para desconfiar! - Saitou exclamou, em seguida olhou para Kaoru. - E então, Kamiya-san... Vai finalmente nos dizer quem era o seu amigo misterioso? **

**Kaoru ocupou novamente a cadeira de antes e falou decididamente: **

**- Sim, falarei tudo o que sei, vamos acabar logo com isso. **

**Sano e Kenshin também voltaram a seus lugares para ouvir o que Kaoru tinha dizer. Enfim tudo seria esclarecido.**

_______________________________________________________________________________________________ 

**NOTA:** Oi, pessoal! Quero pedir desculpas pela demora em atualizar... Não estava conseguindo escrever nada razoável (e não consegui, mas tenho uma boa desculpa: acabaram-se as férias, adeus moleza, adeus manhãs de folga, adeus despertador desligado... *lágrimas, lágrimas e mais lágrimas*). Acho que vou escrever mais rápido, pois essa história só terá mais um ou dois capítulos e eu já sei o que tenho que escrever, então será mais fácil. ^_^ 

Eu quero agradecer a **Kikyou** (desculpa estar sumida, mas não esqueci do projeto não ^_~), **Misao Silent-mode**, **lezgalzinha**, **Laie Himura de Fanel** (muchas gracias por leer mi fic y por tu gentil comentario, continue escribindo, ok? ^_^),** Makimachi Misao** (de-decrépito...? Oro... @_@ Eu vi o último OVA, aquela atrocidade, não gosto nem de lembrar... Perdão para quem gostou, mas eu sou adepta de finais felizes...), **Chibi Angel Lani **(puxa, você sumiu mesmo, espero que esteja curtindo as férias. Guarde sua super espada kawaii rosa choque, eu jamais colocaria eu-sei-quem e eu-também-sei-quem em um relacionamento, nem em um momento de demência. Por hora, o meu pescoço está salvo. : P), **Lillith** (boa sorte com o vestibular, fico muito feliz que o meu fic tenha servido para mudar seu humor. Não sei o que eu gosto menos de lembrar, o Seisouhen ou o vestibular... @_@), **Chibi-lua**, **Prudence-chan**, **Kaoru Tsuki**, **death angel**, **Minako** (obrigada pela ajuda, Minako. Se não fosse por você eu ía acabar tendo que mudar o gênero do fanfic para Angst. ^^U E ânimo com a sua história!), **Sayo Amakuza**, **Saki**, **Artemisa** (continuo confiando na sua opinião, ainda vou te encher muito antes que essa história acabe, hehehehe...), **Hana Himura**, **Silver Sailor Moon** e **Misao-dono**. Muito obrigada por me deixarem reviews!!!!!!! Spooky-chan ficou feliz da vida!!!! ^_^

Até o próximo e espero que continuem me falando o que pensam!! Ja ne. ^^x 


	3. Quase Tudo Esclarecido

AS SAÍDAS MISTERIOSAS DE KAORU 

(Madam Spooky) 

Retratação: Rurouni Kenshin e suas respectivas personagens não me pertencem. Essa história tem o único objetivo de divertir a quem escreve e a quem lê. 

-

**Parte III - **Quase Tudo Esclarecido

-

-  


Não começou na manhã de dois dias atrás, mas uma semana antes disso. Foi no dia que eu tive que buscar algumas compras no mercado e Kenshin, como sempre, ficou no dojo lavando roupa. Eu sai bem cedo para não encontrar com a maldita vizinha bisbilhoteira, mas não tive sorte. Mal clareava, mas ela já estava encostada no muro, aqueles olhos terrivelmente aguçados e a boca entreaberta em um sorriso que destilava veneno.  


***

**- Pare com isso, Kaoru! - interrompeu Kenshin quase elevando a voz. - Eu não aceito que por causa de ciúmes você acabe com a reputação de uma senhora que o que fez de errado na vida foi se preocupar com a senhorita.**

**Saitou passou as mãos pelo cabelo impacientemente.**

**- De novo não...**

**Kaoru ignorou a expressão entediada de Saitou e olhou para Kenshin soltando fagulhas pelos olhos.**

**- EU?????? CIÚMES DE VOCÊ??????? Acho que você se acha muito desejável, não é?**

**- ORO!**

**- Quer saber... - ela continuou. - Para você defender tão ardentemente a vizinha, alguma coisa há entre vocês!**

**- ORORO!!**

**- E se Sanosuke vive dizendo que você é um pervertido, ele deve saber de algo.**

**- ORORORO!!!!!!**

**Sano limitou-se a rir em silêncio. Todos cedo ou tarde tinham que admitir que ele sempre estava com a razão.**

***

A velha Utada começou o seu costumeiro discurso sobre decência e bons costumes. É assim todas as manhãs desde que Kenshin passou a viver comigo no dojo. No início eu tentava explicar que tudo o que ele fazia era lavar roupa e outras tarefas domésticas e que não havia nada entre nós, mas logo percebi que estava perdendo meu tempo e desisti. O que posso dizer... ninguém é burro o bastante para acreditar que Kenshin continua no dojo porque gosta de lavar roupa, todos já perceberam que ele continua lá por estar encantado pela minha beleza.

***

**- Senhorita Kaoru, está enganada. Este servo realmente gosta de lavar roupa.**

**Kaoru deu um soco em Kenshin que caiu de cara do outro lado da sala.**

**- Ele é tão tímido...**

***

Eu ignorei a vizinha e comecei a andar distraidamente pela rua do mercado sem prestar atenção no que ocorria a minha volta. Pensava em coisas importantes como nos deliciosos bolinhos que Kenshin preparara no café da manhã especialmente para mim e que certamente significavam que a nossa relação estava evoluindo, quando senti as primeiras gotas de chuva atingirem o meu rosto. Parei e olhei para o céu. Como podia não ter percebido a tempestade que se aproximava antes de sair do dojo? As nuvens escuras que cobriam a cidade estavam vindo exatamente na minha direção cobertas por relâmpagos e...

- Trovões!! - eu gritei e disparei na direção do Akabeko. Não que eu estivesse assustada, mas todos sabem o quanto os trovões podem ser perigosos e eu precisava avisar as pessoas que passavam por ali.

Mal consegui chegar a rua do mercado, um aguaceiro desabou sobre a cidade. Cobri a cabeça com as mãos e comecei a procurar por abrigo, mas não havia nenhum lugar aberto onde eu pudesse ficar. Eu estava molhada e sozinha no meio da rua, mal enxergando dois palmos a minha frente. Quando tudo parecia perdido, senti que as gotas de chuva não mais me atingiam. Olhei para trás e para minha surpresa, um homem segurava um guarda chuva sobre a minha cabeça.

- Obrigada. - balbuciei.

Ele olhou para mim e afastou os cabelos que estavam grudados no meu rosto fazendo com que eu pudesse ver melhor sua figura. Ele era alto, tinha os cabelos negros, curtos e impecavelmente penteados para trás. A pele morena dava-lhe um aspecto exótico que o discreto terno verde apenas acentuava. Um homem muito bonito...

***

**- Saitou, eu posso saber o porquê do sorriso? - perguntou Sano.**

**O policial, imediatamente, voltou a expressão séria e intimidadora de antes.**

**- Eu estava me lembrando de algo engraçado, por acaso não posso?**

***

Ele se apresentou como Hiroshi Satome e se ofereceu para me acompanhar até o Akabeko argumentando que uma mulher tão bonita quanto eu não deveria andar embaixo daquela chuva, ainda mais sozinha. Eu agradeci e disse que não era necessário, pois voltaria para o dojo. No estado em que me encontrava tudo o que eu queria era um banho e um chá bem quente, mas ele insistiu em me acompanhar e eu não tive como recusar.

- Então você vive sozinha em um dojo? - foi a primeira pergunta que ele fez.

Demorei a responder. Talvez ele estivesse interessado em mim, afinal de contas, nem todos os homens são lentos como o Kenshin.

- Posso saber qual o seu interesse nisso? Quero que saiba que sou uma mulher quase comprometida. - eu disse isso para intimida-lo, mas ele apenas sorriu como se soubesse perfeitamente que era mentira.

Expliquei sobre Kenshin e sua... er... situação vivendo comigo no dojo. Falei também de Yahiko e um pouco sobre Megumi e o folgado do Sano. Apesar dos dois não serem moradores do dojo, aparecem lá quase todos os dias mesmo.

- Então é com esse Kenshin que a senhorita está quase comprometida?

- Não! Sim... digo, não! - me apressei em responder um pouco confusa. - Kenshin e eu, no momento, somos apenas amigos!

- Ah, entendo... - ele falou. - Ele vive praticamente sozinho com a senhorita há dois anos e vocês nunca tiveram nada... Talvez ele prefira o tal do Sanosuke que citou...

***

**- COMO É QUE É??? - Sano gritou.**

**Kenshin olhou para Kaoru confuso.**

**- Como ele pode dizer que prefiro passar mais tempo com o Sano que com a senhorita se ele nem me conhece?**

**- Não foi exatamente isso que ele quis dizer, Kenshin... - respondeu Kaoru.**

**Saitou suspirou.**

**- Acho que a luta com Shishio não fez muito bem a cabeça de Battousai...**

**- KENSHIN, O CARA INSINUOU QUE N"S SOMOS ALEGRES!!! - insistiu Sano.**

**Kenshin sorriu.**

**- Eu sou de opinião que estar sempre alegre faz bem para o espírito.**

**- Não é isso, seu idiota! Estou falando de amor entre homens!!!!**

**- E o que tem de mal? Este servo considera o amor entre amigos uma coisa bonita.**

**- Continue, Jo-chan, eu desisto. - disse Sano, frustrado, afundando-se na cadeira.**

**- Oro...??**

***

Quando chegamos ao dojo já tinha parado de chover embora o céu ainda permanecesse coberto de nuvens. Satome acendeu um cigarro e encostou-se no muro do dojo esperando que eu entrasse.

- Muito obrigada por me acompanhar até aqui. - eu disse um pouco sem jeito. Não era todo dia que um homem era assim tão gentil comigo.

Ele apenas balançou a cabeça e continuou fumando. Pode parecer estranho, mas naquele momento eu olhei para o rosto dele e podia jurar que já o tinha visto antes em algum lugar...

***

**- E se lembra de onde?? - perguntou Saitou com muito interesse.**

**- Não... - respondeu Kaoru. - Não consegui me lembrar até agora...**

**- Que bom... digo, que pena...**

**Sano lançou a Saitou um olhar desconfiado, mas não disse nada. O tal amigo de Kaoru não podia ser quem ele estava pensando, podia? Não... ele era gentil demais. Devia mesmo estar enganado.**

***

Eu me aproximei um pouco mais.

- Tem certeza de que não quer entrar e tomar um chá? - perguntei. - Me sinto em dívida pela sua gentileza.

- A senhorita não precisa se preocupar com isso, eu tenho coisas a fazer e não posso ficar. - Satome respondeu jogando o cigarro em uma poça d'água no chão.

Aquilo era bom. O estranho iria embora e tudo seria apenas lembrança de uma manhã chuvosa. Eu teria ficado feliz em receber aquele homem no dojo para uma xícara de chá, mas isso provavelmente despertaria desconfiança em Kenshin e Yahiko e o melhor era que tudo terminasse daquela maneira.

As coisas teriam ficado por isso mesmo se um incidente desastroso não tivesse acontecido no instante seguinte.

***

**Kaoru ruborizou-se e abaixou a cabeça.**

**- Podemos pular essa parte??**

**Saitou não parecia muito confortável.**

**- Eu sinto dizer que não... isso é um depoimento...**

**Sano e Kenshin fitaram Kaoru curiosos.**

***

Um trovão soou alto naquele instante me pegando desprevenida. Com o susto, dei um salto caindo diretamente nos braços do estranho. Para minha infelicidade, naquele instante a senhora Utada saia de casa com um balde, provavelmente para comprar tofu, e deu de cara com a cena... Por um instante o tempo pareceu parar e ficamos os três: eu abraçada a Satome e a vizinha a nos encarar com olhar divertido.

Quando finalmente pude me mover, sai correndo para dentro do dojo sem despedidas nem explicações. O mal já tinha sido feito, Kaoru Kamiya seria o assunto da semana em Shitamachi.

***

**- Deixa ver se eu entendi. - disse Sano sorrindo para uma cada vez mais envergonhada Kaoru. - Você abraçou-se com o estranho e bem na hora que a bisbilhoteira da Utada apareceu? - ele começou a rir sem parar. - Devia ter levado o cara para um lugar mais privado, Jo-chan.**

**Kaoru levantou a cabeça com o rosto vermelho, mas agora de raiva:**

**- O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ INSINUANDO, SANOSUKE???**

**- Quem eu? - Sano continuou rindo.**

**Kaoru ia reclamar mais uma vez, mas Kenshin a interrompeu contrariado:**

**- Eu gostaria muito de ouvir a senhorita explicar o porquê de ter abraçado o tal Satoru no meio da rua.**

**- É Satome e já expliquei que foi um acidente, o que queria que eu fizesse? - Kaoru respondeu voltando a abaixar a cabeça sem coragem de encarar Kenshin.**

**- A senhorita poderia ter experimentado não abraçar!**

**Kaoru não respondeu, mas Kenshin continuou a olhar para ela esperando uma explicação.**

**Saitou, que até então evitara se pronunciar a respeito daquilo limitando-se a mover os polegares nervosamente, pigarreou de modo que todos desviassem a atenção para ele.**

**- Está ficando tarde, é melhor deixa-la continuar de uma vez.**

**Grata pela interferência, Kaoru retomou o relato.**

***

Passaram-se alguns dias e eu retomara a rotina normal dando aulas no dojo vizinho e treinando com Yahiko. Kenshin não comentou nada a respeito do incidente, assim conclui que ele não chegara a ficar sabendo e resolvi esquecer o assunto. Tudo seguia na tranqüilidade de sempre quando uma manhã, Megumi apareceu com uma expressão transtornada dizendo que precisava falar comigo. Nessa ocasião, Yahiko estava no Akabeko e Kenshin tinha saído para pescar, por isso pudemos conversar tranqüilamente.

- Kaoru, você tem que me ajudar. - disse ela me sacudindo pelos ombros.

Eu perguntei o que estava acontecendo. Megumi estava muito estranha. Ela geralmente viva zangada com alguma coisa relacionada a Sano, mas naquele dia parecia realmente furiosa.

- AQUELE CRISTA DE GALO ESTÁ ME TRAINDO!! - ela gritou para na mesma hora cobrir a boca com as mãos. Poucos sabiam de seus encontros com Sano e ela não queria que a notícia se espalhasse.

***

**- Não sei por quê! - disse Sano. - Qualquer mulher morreria para ter um relacionamento comigo. Um homem bonito, inteligente, extremamente bem apessoado... A Megumi viraria a inveja de Tokyo.**

**Kaoru, Saitou e Kenshin deixaram escapar uma sonora gargalhada.**

**- Ver um homem como eu desperta esse tipo de reação em pessoas complexadas como vocês.**

***

Megumi me pediu uma coisa que eu nunca pensara em fazer, nem nos meus piores pesadelos. Ela queria que eu a acompanhasse em um bairro terrível de Tokyo até uma casa de má fama onde, segundo ela, com certeza Sano estaria se divertindo com outras mulheres usando o dinheiro que ela tinha emprestado no dia anterior.

- Eu sei que aquele imprestável e insensível está me traindo e eu quero ver com meus próprios olhos antes de tomar uma atitude! - disse Megumi segura de si.

Ela ainda acrescentou que se eu não a acompanhasse, iria atrás dele de qualquer maneira e eu não podia permitir que ela fosse sozinha.

***

**- Esperem um segundo! - interrompeu Kenshin. - Isso quer dizer que Sano está tendo um relacionamento com a senhorita Megumi?**

**- Sim, já faz algum tempo. - respondeu Kaoru.**

**- E por que ninguém me disse nada??**

**Kaoru lançou a Kenshin um olhar compadecido.**

**- Lembra naquele dia que os flagramos no rio, Kenshin?**

**- Sim...**

**- O Sano não estava aplicando respiração artificial.**

**- Mas a senhorita Megumi tinha se afogado e... certo, já entendi.**

***

Então, naquela mesma noite, eu sai com a desculpa de que ia ter que dar uma aula no dojo vizinho e fui encontrar Megumi na clínica para em seguida nos dirigimos até o lugar onde ela achava que Sano estaria.

Nós fizemos o percurso em silêncio tentando não chamar atenção dos bêbados, drogados, marginais e assassinos do lugar...

***

**- ORO!? Senhorita Kaoru, como pode ir sozinha a um lugar cheio de tantos perigos????**

**- Se alguém não fosse tão baka a ponto de ver Sano e Megumi aos beijos e acreditar que estavam fazendo respiração artificial, poderia ter ido conosco estando a par de tudo o que estava acontecendo! - respondeu Kaoru irritada. E Kenshin cruzou os braços sem argumento.**

***

Quando chegamos a tal casa onde Sano estaria, Megumi começou a discutir com um segurança que não nos deixava entrar. Ele dizia que apenas a entrada de homens era permitida e que mulheres como nós não podiam circular por ali assim, sem mais nem menos.

- ESSE É UM DESSES LUGARES ONDE PROTEGEM OS HOMENS INFIÉIS!!!!! - gritava Megumi.

- Minha senhora, é melhor que volte para casa e...

- QUEM VOCÊ ESTÁ CHAMANDO DE SENHORA??

Enquanto eles discutiam, me aproximei sorrateiramente do salão o suficiente para constatar que Sano estava jogando com um grupo de homens em uma das mesas da frente. Por sorte, nenhuma mulher o acompanhava.

Fiquei por algum tempo observando seus movimentos quando a mesa vizinha me chamou a atenção. Satome estava sentado com um grupo semelhante ao de Sano, mas no caso dele, muito bem acompanhado por várias mulheres com quem bebiam e cometiam atos que prefiro não mencionar. Por um instante ele me viu e pareceu ficar muito aborrecido. Afastou bruscamente a mulher que o abraçava por trás e se dirigiu a uma porta lateral.

Eu fiquei parada mo mesmo lugar, perplexa. Como um homem tão gentil e prestativo podia freqüentar um antro como aquele? Fui tomada pela raiva e decepção. Já ia correr pela porta lateral para saber o que estava acontecendo quando o segurança apareceu. Ele tinha deixado Megumi falando sozinha e vindo até onde eu estava. Segurou-me pelo braço e me levou para fora nos mandando embora dali. Eu disse a Megumi que Sano estava jogando, mas sem nenhuma mulher e ela ficou mais tranqüila, ainda que não parecesse muito convencida.

***

**- Raios! - gritou Sano. - Então foi por isso que ela mudou a fechadura da clínica!**

***

Voltei ao dojo em um estado de espírito alterado e passei correndo para o quarto chorando. Não que eu sentisse algo por Satome, mas ele acabou com a minha última esperança de encontrar um homem gentil e amável nesse planeta.

***

**- Senhorita Kaoru, não me acha gentil e amável?**

**- Oh, desculpe, Kenshin. - Disse Kaoru. - Gentil, amável e esperto.**

**- ORO!**

***

Tranquei a porta do quarto e comecei a pensar que havia algo muito estranho com aquele homem e eu precisava descobrir o que era ou acabaria ficando maluca. Decidi que o procuraria novamente no dia anterior, foi então que Kenshin começou a bater na porta e gritar como um desesperado que eu precisava contar o que me preocupava e que ele estava se sentindo culpado não sei pelo que.

Continuei em silêncio sem dar atenção aos apelos de Kenshin. Logo Sano chegou e o levou para sala me deixando sozinha com o meu drama. Não demorei a adormecer.

No dia seguinte, bem cedo, sai para ver Megumi e não logo percebi que o baka do Sano estava me seguindo. Parei bem antes de chegar a clínica e, com o bokken em punho, pedi pacientemente que saísse de onde estivesse.

- SANOSUKE!!! Você tem dez segundos para aparecer na minha frente se não quiser que eu diga a Megumi que o vi com um grupo de mulheres no mercado outro dia. Aí sim, quero ver quem vai te emprestar dinheiro!

- ISSO É MENTIRA!! - gritou Sano saindo de trás de algumas árvores.

- Sim, mas você apareceu, não é mesmo?

Sano ficou com cara de bobo e eu continuei andando com um sorriso nos lábios. Logo ele me acompanhou e começou a me encher de perguntas sobre o que eu estava fazendo naquela casa, naquele bairro, aquela hora da noite.

- Você me viu??? - perguntei surpresa.

- Sim e agradeça que não contei para o Kenshin, ele está parecendo um desesperado pensando que você está saindo com um homem misterioso.

- É mesmo? - sorri.

- Sim e agora volte para o dojo e me deixe sozinho com a Raposa. Ela tem que me dar umas explicações sobre uma certa fechadura.

Voltei para o dojo feliz por Kenshin, mas ainda pensando em Satome. No caminho, me decidi: eu voltaria a casa de má fama àquela noite.

***

**- SENHORITA KAORU!!!**

**- O que foi Kenshin? - perguntou Kaoru inocentemente.**

**- Ainda pergunta??? A senhorita não tinha nada que fazer naquele antro cheio de mulheres fáceis e marginais!**

**O rosto de Kaoru mudou para uma expressão furiosa.**

**- Ah! Eu vejo que você conhece aquele lugar muito bem, não é?**

**- Bom, este servo... digo, quando era Rurouni... bem, a senhorita sabe que eu era um vagante sem casa e...**

**- Vai ter que me explicar tudo nos mínimos detalhes quando chegarmos ao dojo!**

***

Naquela noite Tae veio nos visitar e eu não pude sair, mas no outro dia bem cedo, me dirigi aquele bairro sem perda de tempo com a intenção de descobrir quem era na verdade Hiroshi Satome. Levei comigo um pacote com um bokken bem camuflado só para garantir. Em um lugar como aquele, nunca se sabe.

Mal percorri a metade do caminho, percebi que alguém me seguia.

- É VOCÊ OUTRA VEZ, SANOSUKE? - perguntei irritada. - Eu vou fingir que não te vi e se voltar a me seguir, já sabe!

Continuei andando e não senti mais aquela presença. Não demorou muito, cheguei até o estabelecimento do dia anterior, estava fechado.

- E agora... - fiquei preocupada. Precisava encontrar Satome, no entanto não parecia que teria sorte. Tinha sido burrice ir até ali cedo da manhã esperando que ainda estivesse funcionando.

Quando eu já me preparava para ir embora, a silhueta de um homem apareceu do outro lado da rua vindo em minha direção. Era ele. Eu enfim poderia acabar com todas as minhas dúvidas.

***

**- Foi ai que você entrou com ele naquele... ham... restaurante. - disse Kenshin de braços cruzados sem olhar para Kaoru.**

**- Você vai ficar me interrompendo??? - perguntou Kaoru também evitando encara-lo.**

**- Eu só quero deixar esse detalhe bem claro porque estou ansioso por uma explicação.**

**- E eu posso saber o que você tem a ver com isso??**

**- Não pode não!**

**Saitou e Sano apenas observavam a cena em silêncio. Parece que Kenshin não era tão idiota como insistia em parecer.**

**- Kenshin, eu acho que você está com ciúmes. - disse Kaoru disfarçando um sorriso.**

**- E você não consegue fingir que não adora a idéia. - respondeu Kenshin.**

**- O que você quer dizer com isso? - perguntou Kaoru agora completamente vermelha.**

**- Ora, que você adora pensar que eu estou com ciúmes para disfarçar que não suporta me ver falar bem da vizinha e...**

**- KENSHIN NO BAKA!**

**E mais uma vez Kenshin se viu sendo atirado do outro lado da sala.**

***

Satome me levou até dentro do... estabelecimento não muito bem visto pela sociedade e me pediu de uma maneira muito sutil para não comentar com ninguém o que eu sabia.

Eu não respondi com palavras, mas lancei o bokken contra a cabeça dele. Quem ele pensava que eu era? Algum tipo de mulher bisbilhoteira que investiga a vida dos outros para ver o que fazem de impróprio por ai? É claro que eu não ia espalhar que o vi se divertindo com um grupo de mulheres, nem sob confissão!

***

**- Er... Jo-chan… por acaso não foi exatamente o que acabou de fazer?**

**- O que? - perguntou Kaoru.**

**- Esqueça!**

**Saitou balançou a cabeça parecendo satisfeito.**

**- Só falta um detalhe nessa história toda. - disse ele. - Posso saber o que tinha acontecido quando Battousai a encontrou no dia seguinte em frente à mesma casa em um estado que Sagara definiu como "descomposta"?**

**- Ah, isso....**

***

Megumi apareceu no outro dia no dojo, estava muito feliz, pois tinha se acertado com Sano na noite anterior. Eu a convidei para tomar café e contei tudo o que tinha acontecido omitindo apenas a conversa com Sano dois dias antes.

- Kaoru, você ficou louca?? - ela perguntou em tom de repreensão.

- Vo-Você acha que fiz mal?

- Claro que fez mal! Não se trata desse jeito um homem gentil e prestativo como aquele!

- Se ele fosse assim tão perfeito não estaria andando em casas de má fama!!!

- Você por acaso viu alguma aliança no dedo dele??

Eu pensei por algum tempo antes de responder. A verdade era que não tinha certeza. Não prestara atenção nesse detalhe.

- Acho que não... - eu respondi por fim.

- Viu? - disse Megumi triunfante. - Ele não estava fazendo nada errado!

- E agora, o que eu faço? - perguntei já sabendo a resposta.

- Se eu fosse você, pediria desculpas. Imagina tratar dessa maneira um homem com aquela aparência...

Ignorei esse último comentário de Megumi, mas as palavras dela em relação a Satome não ter feito nada errado me deixaram com um peso na consciência e resolvi ir até aquele lugar uma última vez apenas para dizer que sentia muito por tê-lo tratado daquela maneira tão rude.

Depois de me certificar que Kenshin não estava no dojo, deixei Megumi lá e sai apressada pelo mesmo caminho da noite anterior. Para minha infelicidade, quando atravessava a última rua, uma carruagem de passageiros veio desenfreada na minha direção e eu tive que saltar rolando pelo chão direto em uma poça de lama.

Levantei-me ainda tonta pelo susto e me apoiei na primeira parede que vi na minha frente. Quando dei por mim, ouvi alguém chamar meu nome com uma voz que eu conhecia muito bem.

- Kenshin!?

Ele olhou para o estado de minhas roupas e cabelo e entrou feito louco na casa de jogos e mulheres. Eu corri atrás dele e o encontrei espancando Satome. Felizmente, Sano estava lá e me ajudou a separar os dois ou Kenshin podia tê-lo matado.

Depois disso voltamos ao dojo, eu tomei um banho e foi tudo o que consegui fazer antes que a polícia aparecesse e nos trouxesse para a delegacia.

***

**- Isso é tudo o que têm a dizer? - perguntou Saitou avaliando cuidadosamente as expressões dos três.**

**- De minha parte sim. - disse Kaoru.**

**Sano deu de ombros e encostou-se na cadeira sem mais a acrescentar.**

**- Eu devo dizer mais uma coisa... - Kenshin falou parecendo um pouco envergonhado. - Quero que saibam que eu não tinha a intenção de machucar o tal Satoru.**

**- SATOME! - gritaram Kaoru e Saitou ao mesmo tempo.**

**- Isso, isso... Satoru, Satome... Bem, eu só estava protegendo a senhorita Kaoru.**

**- Tá, tá... - Saitou não parecia interessado nos motivos de Kenshin. - Nada disso tem importância. Eu só tenho uma pergunta: algum de vocês conhece o paradeiro do tal Satome??**

**Os três negaram. Depois da confusão, nenhum deles se preocupou em voltar a vê-lo.**

**- "timo! - disse Saitou levantando-se e abrindo a porta. - Vocês já estão liberados!**

**- Liberados?? - perguntou Kaoru sem entender nada. - É só isso??**

**- Sim. - respondeu Saitou. - Já tenho os depoimentos, o que vocês queriam? Ficar hospedados na delegacia?**

**Kenshin e Kaoru saíram sem mais perguntas e Sano os acompanhou com uma expressão preocupada. Algo estava errado e ele não tivera tempo de confirmar suas suspeitas.**

**- Gente, por que vocês não vão na frente? Eu esqueci uma coisa, falo com vocês depois...**

**Sem esperar resposta, Sano se virou e correu de volta para a sala de Saitou.**

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

**NOTA:** Oi!!! Até que enfim eu criei vergonha na cara para escrever esse capítulo. Os outros, provavelmente, ficaram melhores, mas eu estava tão bloqueada que não me dei o direito de ser mais exigente. Bom, desculpem-me por qualquer coisa nesse sentido.  
O próximo capítulo é o último e eu espero dessa vez realmente não demorar muito. ^_^ Qualquer coisa estranha na formatação do capítulo, a culpa é do editor de html que se recusa a colaborar comigo. _*

Muito obrigada a **Prudence-chan**, **Chibi-lua**, **Pri**, **Hana** **Himura**, **lezgalzinha**, **Artemisa**, **Saki**, **Chibi** **Lani**, **Dai** (muito obrigada pela ajuda e pelas idéias, te devo uma =^-^x=), **Makimachi** **Misao**, **Dana**, **Kenshin** **Himura**, **Minako** e **Kaoru** **Himuramya** pelos comentários. Me deixam muito feliz!

Até breve e, por favor, sejam caridosos e me deixem um review!! ^_~


	4. O Motivo do Lobo

**AS SAÍDAS MISTERIOSAS DE KAORU **

(Madam Spooky) 

**Retratação: **Rurouni Kenshin e suas respectivas personagens não me pertencem. Essa história tem o único objetivo de divertir a quem escreve e a quem lê. **  
**  
-  


**Parte IV - **O Motivo do Lobo

-

-  


**Assim que se encontrou sozinho, Saitou suspirou aliviado. Ter de suportar mais de três horas de interrogatório com Battousai, a mulher histérica que ele arrumara e o desprezível Crista de Galo o deixaram com um humor ainda pior do que o habitual.**

**Mas tinha valido a pena.**

**Os idiotas nada tinham percebido, ele estava salvo. Fora mais esperto e não teria nada com que se preocupar...**

**- Hajime Saitou sempre se dá bem! - disse ele sorrindo enquanto sentava-se na cadeira apoiando os pés em cima da mesa de trabalho.**

**O mau humor já estava quase esquecido dando lugar a uma sensação de tranqüilidade que não experimentava desde que Kaoru o vira cercado de mulheres naquele estabelecimento de má fama. E se Tokio ficasse sabendo? Não queria nem pensar no escândalo que ela faria. Seria pior do que quando ele sumira por todo aquele tempo em que estivera trabalhando no caso de Shishio e mandara o garotinho órfão para ela tomar conta sem maiores explicações. Quando voltou para casa, encontrou toda a sua roupa jogada no telhado e ainda teve que dormir durante dias no quintal disputando o espaço com seus três cães de guarda. Saitou estremecia só de lembrar.**

**- Senhor Saitou! - alguém gritou do outro lado da porta. - Eu posso entrar?**

**Saitou abaixou os pés lentamente enquanto respondia com um irritado "sim". O que poderia querer um de seus subordinados com ele aquela hora quando, mais cedo, deixara bem claro que tinha coisas a resolver e não queria ser incomodado?**

**Mal se endireitou na cadeira, um jovem policial devidamente fardado entrou na sala trazendo nas mãos uma caixa que descarregou desastradamente no chão. Parte do conteúdo espalhou-se pelo piso revelando sua natureza estranha. Tratava-se de um exagerado bigode postiço e produtos de maquiagem. Nada que se esperasse interessar a um ex-Shizengumi. Imediatamente o subordinado se abaixou e começou a recolher tudo enquanto se desculpava.**

**- Tenha mais cuidado! - reclamou Saitou. - Você sabe o que pode acontecer se alguém entrar aqui e vir esse disfarce?**

**- Desculpe, senhor, mas me mandaram trazer tudo até aqui. Disseram que foi o disfarce que o senhor usou para investigar o caso da gangue de traficantes de ópio e...**

**- Eu sei muito bem onde e quando usei o maldito disfarce! -Saitou respondeu ao jovem no mesmo tom irritado. - Você já recolheu tudo?**

**- Sim, senhor!**

**- Então se retire e trate de não me incomodar mais!!**

**O subordinado saiu da sala resmungando em voz baixa. Haijime Saitou merecia a fama de homem intratável. Se fosse apenas isso e seu superior também não tivesse o título de assassino frio e impiedoso, ele mesmo adoraria dar-lhe uma boa lição. Absorto em seus pensamentos, não percebeu Sano caminhando em sua direção enquanto olhava distraidamente para trás e os dois acabaram por tropeçar um no outro.**

**- Me deixe passar! - disse Sano aborrecido com a interrupção.**

**- Acho melhor não entrar ai. - respondeu o policial.**

**- E posso saber por quê?**

**- É a sala do senhor Saitou e hoje ele está com um humor ainda pior que o de costume. Eu vim trazer um disfarce que usou em um caso alguns dias atrás e ele praticamente me expulsou da sala. Desgraçado... - o jovem cerrou os punhos e respirou fundo tentando conter a irritação.**

**- Disfarce, é? - Sano cruzou os braços fingindo desinteresse. Talvez os desafetos de Saitou dentro da delegacia pudessem lhe ser úteis. - Sei... mas... que tipo de disfarce?**

**- Um terno verde berrante, ridículo, um bigode exagerado e nem sei o que mais. Se quer a minha opinião, saiba que só em pensar no senhor Saitou usando aquilo tudo, me arrepio até o último fio de cabelo!**

**Dizendo isso, o jovem foi embora deixando um sorridente Sano apoiado na parede avaliando o peso daquela nova informação. Ele finalmente pudera confirmar suas suspeitas e fora mais fácil do que pensara. Mantendo o mesmo ar divertido, abriu a porta de uma vez e entrou na sala de Saitou sem ao menos se preocupar em bater.**

**- Eu já disse que não quero ser incomoda...**

**O ex-Lobo se virou rapidamente e estancou ao ver Sano. Tinha o terno verde entre as mãos, mas guardou-o rápido o suficiente para que o outro não o examinasse direito. Mal sabia ele que não havia mais necessidade.**

**- O que está fazendo aqui, seu Crista de Galo?? - perguntou rispidamente.**

**- Saitou... - Sano abaixou a cabeça segurando-se para não começar a gargalhar. - Acho que nós precisamos conversar...**

***

**Kenshin e Kaoru caminhavam até o dojo em silêncio. Nenhum dos dois tinham falado nada em todo o percurso, cada um pensando consigo mesmo o quanto descobriram um do outro com os depoimentos daquela tarde.**

_"Eu não sei não...",_ **pensava Kaoru, **_"Será que é por isso que o Kenshin nunca quis nada comigo? Será que ele só tem interesse por mulheres mais velhas?? Vai ver é por isso que defende tanto a visinha..."._

**As dúvidas também incomodavam Kenshin.**

_"O que tem o tal Satoru que eu não tenho? Será que é aquele terno verde, ridículo? Ou será o bigode??",_ **ele passou a mão pelo rosto liso,** _"Será que eu deveria deixar um bigode crescer? Talvez esteja na moda..."_

**Os dois atravessaram o portão ainda sem trocar uma palavra. Quando já subiam os batentes que levavam ao alpendre, uma voz conhecida soou atrás dos dois:**

**- Que bom que chegaram!**

**- Era só o que faltava... - disse Kaoru relutando em se virar.**

**Kenshin voltou-se para a dona da voz imediatamente com um grande sorriso no rosto.**

**- Senhora Utada, que prazer em vê-la!**

**- O mesmo digo eu. - disse a visinha amigavelmente, mas com um brilho intenso de curiosidade nos olhos. - Vocês saíram juntos tão cedo... as pessoas podem comentar...**

**Kaoru riu debochada.**

**- Mas olha só quem fala.**

**- Senhorita Kaoru! - censurou Kenshin. Nunca entenderia o que Kaoru tinha contra aquela mulher tão adorável.**

**- Eu perguntei de vocês por ai... aos visinhos... - continuou a senhora de meia idade. - Mas ninguém sabia do paradeiro dos dois. Eu já estava tão preocupada...**

**Kenshin sorriu agradecido enquanto Kaoru cerrou os punhos a ponto de explodir. Já estava saturada daquela velha bisbilhoteira se metendo na vida dela e de Kenshin. Ah, mas ela ia ver. Se ela queria algo para comentar, ela daria algo.**

**- Sabe, Kenshin, acho melhor nós irmos... - disse Kaoru com um sorriso perverso. - Precisamos terminar no quarto o que começamos lá na delegacia... - ela se aproximou e abraçou Kenshin deixando o rosto a centímetros do dele.**

**- Se... Senhorita Kaoru?!**

**A visinha se calou estagnada diante da cena. Tinha agora os olhos esbugalhados e um sorriso de triunfo no rosto.**

**- Ora, Kenshin, não seja tímido. Para que esconder? Todos saberiam mais cedo ou mais tarde...**

**Kenshin estava tão vermelho que até parecia que o cabelo cobria-lhe o rosto. Não entendia o que estava acontecendo. Será que ele e Kaoru estavam tendo alguma espécie de relacionamento mais íntimo e ele nada percebera? Mas como poderia ser isso? Bom, ultimamente andava tão preocupado com aquela história toda do policial que era bem possível que eles tivessem se entendido e ele não se lembrasse.**

**A visinha sorriu maliciosamente e disse:**

**- Eu tenho muito o que fazer em casa... acho melhor deixar os dois a sós. - saiu mantendo o sorriso, mas ao contrário do que disse, não foi para casa, mas na direção oposta ansiosa por contar as últimas para toda a vizinhança.**

**Enquanto observava a irritante mulher se afastar, Kaoru continuou abraçada a Kenshin. O ruivo tinha um sorriso bobo no rosto.**

**- Sabe, Kaoru... acho que deveríamos continuar com isso lá dentro, aqui pode aparecer alguém e...**

**- HENTAI!!**

**- Oro...**

**Kenshin estava com sorte, era a terceira vez que era arremessado no chão naquele dia e o sol ainda estava longe de se esconder.**

***

**- Vamos, Saitou. - Sano sorria deleitando-se com a expressão furiosa do outro. - Confesse logo que é o tal Satome. Você não tem porque negar, afinal somos camaradas, não somos? - disse passando o braço pelo pescoço do ex-Lobo de Mibu como se fossem velhos amigos.**

**Em resposta, Saitou lançou-lhe um olhar assassino. Não acreditava na sua falta de sorte. De todos que podia tê-lo descoberto, por que tinha que ter sido justo o Crista de Galo?**

**- O que você quer exatamente? - perguntou com os olhos dourados de fúria, controlando-se para não sacar a espada e lança-la direto contra o pescoço do irritante lutador acabando com aquilo de uma vez por todas.**

**- Quem, eu?? - perguntou Sano fingindo-se de ofendido. - Como pode pensar uma coisa dessas de mim?? Eu só estava curioso, nada mais...**

**Saitou resmungou qualquer coisa que Sano não entendeu. Aquilo era um problema, se Sano resolvesse falar, ele nem queria pensar no que aconteceria.**

**- Fale de uma vez! - ordenou com impaciência.**

**Sano contornou a mesa de trabalho e largou-se na cadeira parecendo estar divertindo-se cada vez mais. Estava adorando ver a raiva estampada no rosto do outro. Agora só precisava pensar qual seria a melhor forma de tirar proveito da situação.**

**- Sabe, Saitou... - disse sempre sorrindo - eu estava aqui me perguntando o porquê de tanta gentileza com a Jo-chan... Claro, porque eu não acredito que você estivesse interessado nela... Por que não começa a explicar?**

**- Eu não tenho porque te dar explicações. - Saitou respondeu secamente.**

**- Não, mas vai ter que dar a sua esposa. - Sano empolgou-se ainda mais ao ver a coloração branca que se instalou no rosto do outro. - Pois é, Kenshin me contou que uma mulher aceitou o martírio de ser sua esposa e eu pensei comigo mesmo: para agüentar o Saitou deve ser uma mulher muito dura, talvez até pior do que ele... Pelo seu rosto, parece que eu acertei. - um acesso de risos lhe acometeu fazendo com que mal conseguisse terminar aquela última frase.**

**- Eu só queria fazer algumas perguntas sobre Himura, está satisfeito?**

**- E quanto a parte em que você insinuou que o Kenshin gostava de homens, muito pior: de mim??**

**Saitou deu de ombros.**

**- Aquilo? Bem... foi só um comentário...**

**- Sei... - Sano se levantou irritado. - Mas você não precisa se preocupar com isso. Acho que a sua esposa vai se interessar mais em saber o que você fazia naquela casa de má fama.**

**Saitou empalideceu ainda mais. Como ia explicar aquilo a Tokio se não havia uma explicação?**

**- Eu estava investigando uma quadrilha usando um disfarce!! - gritou.**

**- As mulheres a sua volta também faziam parte do disfarce?**

**- Você não pode falar de mim, também estava lá!**

**- Jogando!**

**- O que é um crime!!**

**- E o que é pior? Isso ou você se aproveitando de um disfarce para ver mulheres??**

**- Eu só estava vendo!!**

**- Só se você enxerga com as mãos!**

**Saitou acendeu um cigarro e deu duas baforadas antes de responder cinicamente:**

**- O que quer que eu diga? Eu estava revistando aquelas mulheres, elas podiam fazer parte da quadrilha!**

**- Principalmente a de vermelho?**

**- A de vermelho?? - Saitou mudou a expressão para um meio sorriso.**

**- É, a de vermelho, Hikaru qualquer coisa. - disse Sano muito sorridente por alguma agradável recordação. - Aquele vestido...**

**- Tão provocante...**

**- Ah, Hikaru...**

**- Que mulher...**

**Os dois ficam parados por alguns instantes cada um absorto em suas próprias recordações quando Saitou compreendeu o que aquilo significava.**

**- Então você já esteve lá com ela, não?**

**- Uma vez... talvez duas ou três... - Sano respondeu. - Mas eu sou um homem livre.**

**Saitou sorriu.**

**- Que bom. Isso significa que não tem nenhum problema se uma certa doutora ficar sabendo, afinal, ela não é nada sua...**

**Agora foi a vez de Sano empalidecer. Se Megumi ficasse sabendo de suas excursões noturnas não queria nem pensar no que poderia acontecer. Ele a conhecia bem o suficiente para saber que Megumi zangada era uma ameaça bem pior que Makoto Shishio.**

**- Ora, Saitou, não precisamos chegar a tanto, não é? Eu tenho certeza que nem a Megumi nem a sua esposa vão se interessar por nada disso...**

**- Eu estou de acordo.**

**Saitou jogou o cigarro quase no fim pela janela e acendeu um segundo.**

**- Homens precisam relaxar de vez em quando.**

**- É verdade! - aquilo não acabara como Sano queria, mas ele estava aliviado. Pelo menos Megumi não ficaria sabendo. - Mas eu tenho que admitir que a sua idéia foi boa. O que eu não daria por um disfarce desses...**

**- Que é propriedade do governo. - Saitou apressou-se em acrescentar.**

**Os dois ficaram em silêncio mais uma vez. Ambos sentiam-se desconfortáveis com a situação, mas Saitou não ousava expulsar Sano como era de sua vontade, afinal, ele achava que tinha muito mais a perder que o outro com a revelação de suas distrações noturnas. Sano, por sua vez estava com a mente em coisas que considerava mais agradáveis.**

**- Já são quase quatro horas. - ele disse referindo-se ao início do expediente de um certo estabelecimento.**

**Quase quatro horas? Saitou deu um salto. Estava quase na horário de ir para casa e se não chegasse na hora, como prometera no dia anterior, teria problemas com Tokio.**

**- Preciso ir para casa. - disse apressando-se em pegar o sobretudo pendurado perto da porta e saindo sem esperar a resposta de Sano.**

**Assim que se encontrou sozinho, o ex-lutador suspirou e também seguiu para fora. Não tinha conseguido nada ali, mas o dia não estava totalmente perdido. A noite vinha ai e por nada ele iria desperdiça-la.**

***

**_Uma semana depois..._**

**Sano entrou no estabelecimento semelhante a um restaurante em silêncio. Já passavam das seis e não faltava muito para o show com sua dama preferida começar. Ele ocupou uma mesa discreta torcendo intimamente que ela usasse o vestido vermelho que ele tanto gostava. Absorto em seus pensamentos libidinosos, nem percebeu o homem de bigode e terno verde que se instalava na mesa vizinha com um sorriso semelhante no rosto.**

**Os dois permaneceram em silêncio, mas Saitou logo percebeu a presença desagradável do homem que tentara chantagea-lo. Se não tivesse tanta certeza de que o Crista de Galo não falaria sobre a conversa que tiveram dias antes, não teria pensado duas vezes em dar-lhe uma boa lição. Mas porque se dar ao trabalho quando podia se garantir com a simples menção da Raposa?**

**Ainda faltavam alguns minutos para o show e ele resolveu tomar um pouco de ar antes de começar a diversão. Quanto menos tempo dividindo o ar com aquele indivíduo, mais disposto terminaria a noite. Saiu em silêncio de modo a não chamar a atenção, mas mal colocou os pés na porta da rua, uma voz furiosa e conhecida soou atrás dele.**

**- Hajime!!**

**Ele estancou no mesmo lugar em pânico. Seria possível que...**

**- Hajime, olhe para mim!!!**

**Um assustado Saitou virou-se muito devagar para dar de cara com uma mulher alta, de cabelos castanhos e um rosto muito bonito. Ela parecia frágil a primeira vista e segurando aquela vassoura da forma que segurava, tinha a aparência de uma dona de casa comum. Realmente Tokio não fora espiã em épocas de guerra por acaso, só ele podia dizer que conhecia seu verdadeiro caráter.**

**- Senhora, meu nome é Satoru, está me confundindo com outra pessoa... - respondeu em uma tentativa desesperada de se safar de mais aquela. Mas para sua surpresa, Tokio parecia saber muito bem o que estava fazendo.**

**- Satoru, não é? - ela disse se aproximando enquanto erguia a vassoura de forma intimidadora. Sem perda de tempo e nenhuma hesitação, arrancou o bigode falso do marido e o segurou de forma a deixar bem a mostra a prova irrefutável de sua mentira. - E agora, Hajime, o que vou fazer com você? - Ela perguntou com um sorriso de triunfo que não chegou a ofuscar o brilho de fúria em seus olhos.**

**Saitou nem teve tempo de pensar em uma resposta, até porque estava tudo muito claro. Pode apenas abaixar a cabeça de modo a proteger o rosto das vassouradas que seguiram a pergunta.**

**Enquanto isso, Sano continuou sentado divagando sobre as belas mulheres que veria aquela noite. Ainda estava na mesma posição em que se instalara desde que chegara, com os cotovelos sobre a mesa e o queixo apoiado entre as mãos. Foi nesse momento que ele sentiu braços femininos envolverem delicadamente seu pescoço.**

**- Hikaru, é você? - ele perguntou sorrindo, mas sem olhar para trás. - Querida, eu sei que você mal pode esperar para ter uma oportunidade comigo a sós, mas não acha que está um pouco cedo para começarmos a nossa festinha?**

**- Era só isso que eu precisava ouvir!**

**- Megu...?**

**Ele não teve tempo de pronunciar todo o nome. A expressão de espanto e surpresa ficaram congeladas em seu rosto enquanto ele sentia os golpes submetidos pelas mãos hábeis de Megumi atingir-lhe o rosto, as costas e onde ela pudesse alcançar, um de cada vez.**

**- Maldito Crista de Galo!! - gritou Saitou com uma voz muito diferente da costumeira devido aos dentes quebrados e aos inchaços no rosto.**

**Quando encontrasse Sagara o faria pagar. Cada golpe que recebera da esposa, Sano receberia com juros. Era uma questão de honra!**

**Ele olhou mais uma vez para o papel amarrotado que Tokio jogara em sua cara depois da surra:**

_Presada senhora Tokio..._

_Se quiser saber o que seu marido anda fazendo durante à noite ao invés de trabalhar, como ele costuma dizer, vá ao endereço abaixo hoje por volta das seis. Ele estará vestindo um ridículo terno verde e usando um bigode e outros acessórios que o fazem parecer um ocidental._

_Com todo respeito e consideração_

_Um amigo._

**Abaixo havia o endereço daquela espelunca.**

**A caligrafia do bilhete era mal feita e certamente tinha sido escrito com pressa, mas estava legível o suficiente para que fosse muito bem compreendida. Quem mais além do Crista de Galo para escrever aquilo? Além de que ninguém além dele sabia o que estava acontecendo.**

**O furioso policial, agora com a maquiagem completamente desfeita, seguiu para dentro do salão em direção à mesa onde vira Sano sentado. Estava cambaleando por causa das pancadas, mas não tinha importância, o maldito Crista de Galo tinha que pagar e ele daria uma boa lição nele nem que fosse a última coisa capaz de fazer antes de desfalecer.**

**Qual foi a sua surpresa quando, chegando ao seu destino, deu de cara com um Sano ainda mais arrebentado do que ele mesmo estava?**

**- Sagara??**

**Sano o fitou com semelhante surpresa. Segurava um bilhete muito parecido com o que estivera na posse de Tokio e, pela expressão confusa, tinha achado que o autor era Saitou.**

**- Deixe-me ver isso...**

**Saitou tomou o bilhete das mãos de Sano e leu em voz alta:**

**- Prezada senhorita Megumi. Se quiser saber o que seu companheiro anda fazendo durante à noite, além da jogatina de sempre, vá ao endereço abaixo hoje por volta das seis. Com todo respeito e consideração. Um amigo...**

**Os dois se entreolharam interrogativamente. Não havia dúvidas que ambos eram inocentes, então, quem tinha sido o autor dos bilhetes?**

**Eles nunca saberiam.**

***

**- Kenshin, Yahiko, venham logo! - Kaoru chamou pela terceira vez naquela noite.**

**Vinha chamando-os para o jantar desde que chegara do Akabeko com a comida, mas ambos estavam no alpendre conversando absortos sobre qualquer coisa em voz baixa e não haviam lhe dado atenção.**

**Kaoru se aproximou deles percebendo que Yahiko estava agachado, com as mãos nos joelhos, como se tomasse fôlego depois de uma corrida.**

**- Mas o que estão fazendo? Há meia hora que eu chamo vocês dois para comer, por acaso estão doentes?**

**Kenshin lançou a ela um sorriso tranqüilizador.**

**- Nós já vamos indo, senhorita Kaoru, eu estava apenas conversando com Yahiko sobre não exagerar durante os treinos com a espada.**

**Kaoru aceitou a explicação sem mais perguntas. Apenas pediu que se apressassem e voltou para a cozinha sem parar de reclamar que a comida iria esfriar se eles não fossem logo. Quando saiu de vista, Yahiko olhou desconfiado para Kenshin.**

**- Por que você mentiu para a feia?**

**- Não foi exatamente uma mentira. - respondeu Kenshin sem desmanchar o sorriso. - Eu já disse que o que te mandei fazer era um segredo entre homens. Você não está de acordo?**

**Yahiko sorriu sentindo-se muito importante em dividir um segredo com Kenshin, ainda mais quando ninguém mais poderia ficar sabendo. È claro que ele estava de acordo.**

**- Não se preocupe, Kenshin. A Megumi e aquela mulher bonita do mercado receberam as cartas e nenhuma das duas me viu.**

**- Excelente. - disse Kenshin se levantando a fim de seguir para a cozinha antes que Kaoru resolvesse vir chamá-los outra vez.**

**- Mas, Kenshin. - disse ainda Yahiko. - É melhor que a feia não fique mesmo sabendo. Não acho que ela vá gostar de saber que você anda mandando bilhetinhos para outras mulheres.**

**Kenshin deu uma gargalhada divertida enquanto conduzia Yahiko para dentro. Duvidava que o jantar que os esperava na cozinha fosse tão doce quanto o sabor da vingança.**

**-**

**-**

**FIM**

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Último capítulo, até que enfim. Perdão pela demora (novamente). A minha habitual preguiça somada ao computador uns dias no concerto, provas finais e outros fics para trabalhar é um empecilho daqueles... Agradeço a paciência que tiveram comigo e também os comentários que me deixaram nesse meio tempo, eles foram um grande incentivo e sempre alegraram o meu dia, por isso só posso agradecer-lhes sinceramente.

Eu não sei se esse foi o final esperado, mas foi o que imaginei desde o início e espero não ter cometido muitos erros, ainda mais porque escrevi esse capítulo em meio a todos esses problemas e com uma certa pressa. Quanto ao final, Kenshin como autor das cartas, muito obrigada à Isa pela idéia. Se não fosse assim, teria ficado uma semana mais pensando no assunto sem sair do lugar. Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada!!

À **Dai**, **Prudence-chan**, **Chibi-lua**, **Artemisa**, **Hana Himura**, **Sayo Amakuza**, **Pri**, **Makimashi Misao**, **Miaka Drakulla**, **Tokio The Elf** e **Kiki-chan**, agradeço os comentários no terceiro capítulo. E agradeço também a todos que leram essa história.

Uma boa Páscoa a todos (e pensar que comecei desejando Feliz Natal...) e até (quem sabe?) uma próxima história.

**Madam Spooky =^-^x=**


End file.
